This invention relates generally to containers for live fishing bait and more particularly to an inboard live bait well for a fishing boat.
Both inboard and outboard live bait wells for fishing boats are well known. These bait wells, moreover, take various forms and configurations and are known to include such apparatus as water circulation devices and aerators. Typical examples of such bait wells are disclosed in the following prior art references developed during the course of a preliminary patent search made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office:
U.S. Pat. 3,084,472--Feik PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,193,966--Lawson, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,212,210--Schmelzer, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,220,140--Shirley, Sr. PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,315,403--Smith PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,323,249--Randall PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,797,160--Lewis PA1 U.S. Pat. 3,822,498--Butler PA1 U.S. Pat. 4,074,651--Arduser
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,210 there is disclosed a minnow bucket having a central support post which is secured to the bottom wall of the bucket and which has for its purpose the supporting of a pie-plate like strainer and to comprise one of the components of a semi-automatic aerating pipe.
In addition to the above, one other patent reference should be noted. The reference to be noted in U.S. Pat. 3,947,991--Morcum which is directed to a compartmentalized fishing tackle box, as opposed to a live bait well, and includes a plurality of stacked horizontal circular trays disposed in a lazy susan fashion within a circular housing. The trays are rotatable about a common vertical shaft in the housing with each tray having a cut out which matches the cut out in the top of the housing. When the cut out in the trays are aligned with the cut out in the housing, the walls of the trays completely close the opening in the side of the housing. Each of the trays may be rotated such that the contents of the trays are accessible through the cut out in the top of the housing. In one embodiment, the container has a vertical aperture which allows the container to be mounted over the shaft supporting the seat in a fishing boat.